The Little Sister (Team Crafted Fan Fiction)
by Skylar0010
Summary: Skylar Is Mitch (Bajan Canadian)'s little sister. What will he do when she starts to feel some feelings for his friends? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im just writeing this to let you know that in thin FanFic the main charecter, Skylar, Is Mitch (Bajan Canadian)'s little sister. He is 1/2 a year older then her. Both of there parents resently died in a car crash. She has long brown hair but she dyes it alot. Her eyes are a green blue mix. Her best friends names are, Jamie and Kat. Jamie has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Kat has Blonde hair and hazle eyes. Okay so the first chapter will be out soon! Love you all! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is really long. :) Hope you like it! Oh and go check out my other book 'It Was You' its a BajanCanadinFanFic. Skylar's POV My eyes slowly open when i hear the sound of my alarm clock. I get up and turn the beeping device off. I look around to see I'm in my room. That's weird...I remember falling asleep on the couch. Mitch probably brought me up here. I hop in the shower and do my hair and makeup before going down stairs. When i walk down i see Mitch in the kitchen and Jerome, Jason, Ryan and Ian on the couch. The others were no where in sight. I walk in to the kitchen and say, "Thank you for carrying me up stairs last night." He looks at me and says, "I didn't carry you up." i raise an eye brow. "Then who did?" I turned around to look at the guys. Jerome looks over the back of the couch looking like he was going to say something when Jason said, "Me" I smile and say, "Well thank you." He smiles back at me and says, "Your welcome." *** We all sat at the table eating breakfast. We were all talking about random things. When i was almost done i noticed that Ty, Adam and Quinton were missing. "Where are the rest of the guys?" I ask. They all look at each other. Then Mitch says, "They left Team Crafted..." My heart drooped. Why would they do that? Just leave...They didn't even tell me goodbye. I nod and shut my eyes to stop the tears. "I'm done, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I say getting up and placing my dish in the sink before heading up to my room. When i get there. I go to my bed and lay face down on my pillow. Not crying yet but just feeling my heart slowly turn into dust. They were some of my best friends. The thing that hurts the most is that they didn't say goodbye...I start to cry. After about five minutes i hear the door open. "Go away Mitch!" I say to who i think is Mitch. "Its Jason." He says. "Same rules apply. Get out." I say. I hate it when the boys see me like this. He walks over and sits down next to me. "I'm not leaving." He says. I sit up so im sitting next to him. "Why not?" I say to him. He looks up and says, "I'm not leaving. No matter what you say." I look at him and say, "But why? Why cant you just leave me alone to cry threw my problem." He looks in to my eyes and says, "Because i love you." My heart stops. He...Loves me? I mean I've had a small crush on him but...he loves me..? "R-really?" I say studding. He nods yes and i say, "I-I-I love you too..." He smiles then leans in slowly. We kiss. I dont feel sparks but i don't believe in that whole 'sparks' thing. It was amazing though. We pulled back. I look down from his eyes. "Mitch would never let this happen..." I say in a sad tone. "Why is it up to him?" Jason asks. "Well he's my brother and he's really overprotective...If it didn't work out I-" He cuts me off and says, "It will work out. Trust me." I nod. "So what do we do?" "We could walk downstairs holding hands and see what happens from there." He says. "Okay i guess that's one way of breaking it to him." We join hands then walk downstairs. I keep my eyes at my feet afraid of whats about to happen. Mitch looks up. "Excuse me but whats going on here." Mitch says as we get to the bottom of the steps where he's waiting for us. "We're dating." Jason says. This slightly catches my attention because we weren't official yet but I'm okay with it. "No your not." Mitch says. "Yes we are Mich its not up to you." Jason said. Mitch walks away without a word. Me and Jason walk over to the couch where the others are sitting awkwardly. "Congrats." Ryan says. "Thanks." I say in return. I sit with my head on Jason's shoulder. Every now and then i would see Jerome glance over to us but i didn't pay much mind to it. I'm actually surprised Jerome wasn't acting like Mitch about the whole thing considering how close we are. I've known his as long as Mitch has so yeah. I don't know. "We should do something." I say after about five minutes to brake the silence. "We could go to the beach." Jason says looking slightly down at me then looking around the group. We all look to each other. "Yeah that would work." Ian says. "I'll drive. Ten minutes sound good?" Ryan says looking around to everyone. "Yeah" I say. "See you guys in ten minutes." I walk to my room and put on my black and yellow two piece swimsuit. The top is yellow with black straps, its also outlined in black. The bottoms yellow are short shorts with Pikichu on the left hip. I open the door but before i walk down stairs i walk into Mitch's room. When i open his door i see him sitting at the foot of his bed. I walk over and sit down next to him. I hug him as tight as possible. "I still never agreed to letting you date Jason..." He says with his eyes on his feet. "But why not!" I yell releasing my hug. "He goes threw a girlfriend a month! I don't want him hurting you!" Mitch yells. "This is different. Please Mitch, I really like him." I say starting to cry a little but i quickly wipe away the tears. "Fine. Do what you want but i don't like it." He says. "I'm guessing you don't wanna go to the beach..." I say looking to my feet. He shakes his head no so i get up and walk out of the room. I wipe my eyes before walking downstairs. The only one there is Jerome. He was wearing blue and green swim shorts. I give him a hug. He was my best friend and i just needed a hug. He hugs me back. The hug lasts about ten seconds then we pull apart. "Sorry, I just needed a hug." "Its fine," Jerome says with a smile, "You can always come to me to talk. You know that right?" "Yeah, i know." I say with a small smile. He was a good friend. He has been for almost ten years. Ian and Ryan walk downstairs. I wave. "Where's Jason?" i ask. "He's on the phone." Ryan said. I nod. It was probably his mom. She calls allot. Jason walks down and says, "You guys ready?" We all nod. He's wearing green and black swim shorts. We all nod and head out to Ryan's car. I sat next to Jason in the back of the three row car (Don't think i said that right but oh well). It was just me and him back there. I lay my head on his shoulder and he pus his arm around my waist. I look up and kiss him on the cheek. A smile flashes on his face. I turn my head to the right to look out the window. "Are we there yet?" I ask Ryan like a bored five year old. "No sweetie, we'll be there in five minutes." He responds in a mom-like voice. I giggle. Ryan was right. We were there in five minutes. The doors open and i run out like a kin running in to snow for the first time. I trip while doing this and then Jason 'falls' on top of me. He looks down at me for a second before kissing me. After three seconds i push him off of me. I don't want to move to fast. In a normal relationship i would have maybe got a kiss on the cheek. This was different though. Was it different in a good or bad way? I pull myself out of my thoughts and look over to Jason who is laying on the ground next to me. He gives me a pouty face before grabbing my hand and yanking me to my feet. We walk hand in hand down to the water. Right before me and Jason step in he stops. I look up at him and say, "What are you afraid its gonna be to cold?" "No. I just wanted to do this first." He said picking me up and throwing me on to his shoulder. "Put me down!" I say giggling and kicking my legs. "Nope." He says running in to the water with me still over his shoulder. He jumps in head first witch makes my back land on the sandy sea floor since we weren't in deep water. I look up to him to see him smiling at me underwater. I stand to my feet. The water is a little higher then my waist. He comes over to me and kisses me on the lips for about five seconds before trying to deepen it. I instantly push him away. He looks sad, i feel kinda bad for pushing him away but...i just don't want to move that fast. Soon the others join us in the water and we stay there all day just talking and buggie boarding. Jason went out on a surfboard at one point. He wanted to tach me but i said no. I promised Mitch i would let him teach me. It was about three o'clock when we were all sitting up on the beach to take a break from swimming. I was sitting next to Jason and Jerome. I still don't think Jerome likes that me and Jason are dating. I grew up with him and he's really protective over me. Not as protective as Mitch though. Mitch is a little...Overprotective. Jason's phone rings and he answers it. "Hey whats up?...I really cant right now...Okay, okay I'll be there soon." He hangs up. I think it was a girl on the other line. It was probably his mom. She calls a lot since she lives in Texas and he lives here in LA. "I gotta go." he says kissing my forehead and getting up. I nod my head and give off a fake half smile. We spend the rest of the day at the beach and go home around 7. By the time I'm out of the shower its eight o'clock. I walk down stairs and ask, "Is Jason back?" "No but I'll send him up when he gets back." Ryan says with a small smile. I nod with a fake half smile. I go back in to my room shutting the door behind me. I sit on my bed taking out my phone. I text Jason saying, 'hey when r u gonna be home?' he texts back, 'won't be there until tomorrow I ended up going to Texas to see my mom. I tried to text you but it was long distance. 3 see you tomorrow bby' Why would he go to Texas without packing? Well actually I'm sure he has stuff there. He usually doesn't pack when he goes. I really don't understand the log distance thing though. He talks to his mom on the phone all the time. His phone is set up for long distance. Even if it wasn't he could have messaged me on Facebook or Twitter. I won't worry about it now, he was probably just derping out. I shut my eyes. Its time for sleep. I then fall in to a peaceful sleep. A/N Did you like it? It was fun to write. Do you ship Skyson? If not who do you ship her with? Please favorite! Love you all! Bye! 


End file.
